AKASIA
by Haruta Hajime
Summary: Menjadi teman masa kecil itu tidak mudah. Kalau diantara mereka ada seseorang yang menyukai secara sepihak, bukankah itu terdengar memalukan? Lalu.. Dikala orang yang disukai itu sudah memiliki kekasih, bagaimana akhir kisah cinta mereka? / "Kalau misalkan bunga ini kuberikan padanya, apa dia akan menyadari perasaanku?" / "Akasia.. Cinta yang tersembunyi 'kan?" / -Oneshot


"Akasia.. Kalau misalkan bunga ini kuberikan padanya.. Apa dia akan menyadari perasaanku?"

Tiga kata untuk mengartikan sebuah bunga. Satu kalimat yang akan mengungkapkan segalanya. Perubahan pasti akan terjadi.

✽ **AKASIA✽**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

AKASIA © Haruta

 _ **Pairing**_ : Sai  & Ino Yamanaka

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance

 _ **Rated**_ : K+

 _ **Warning**_ : AU, Kemungkinan OOC, typo, alur luar biasa cepat, dan semacamnya.

::

Selamat membaca~

::

Terkadang, menjadi teman masa kecil bagi orang yang kita sukai itu sulit. Disaat menyadari perasaan padanya, harus berusaha senatural mungkin supaya tidak terlihat aneh. Padahal, hati sudah berdebar tidak karuan karena ditatap olehnya. Tapi, kalau sampai dia merasa ada perubahan dalam diri kita, pasti dia akan merasa tidak nyaman 'kan?

Tapi menyembunyikan perasaan itu tidaklah mudah. Memalingkan wajah, hati berdebar, bahkan hanya melakukan hal biasa yang sering dilakukan pasti akan berbeda. Bergandeng tangan, dulu hal itu dapat dikatakan biasa. Tidur bersama, hal itu juga sering dilakukan. Bahkan mandi bersama pun.. Ah, jangan dikatakan.

Tapi untuk sekarang, dimana jiwa raga mulai bertumbuh, perasaan pun ikut berkembang. Menumbuhkan hormon-hormon yang membentuk suatu perasaan. Perasaan suka, perasaan suka terhadap teman masa kecil sendiri. Bukankah itu terdengar sedikit memalukan?

"Ino." bahkan, disaat dipanggil olehnya, mendengar suaranya, jantung pun sudah bergetar dengan hebat. "Ino, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa memalingkan wajah dengan cepat seperti itu?" ya sepertinya menyukai teman masa kecil itu memanglah tidak mudah.

Memegang dadanya yang sudah berdebar kencang, Ino menarik napas dalam. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, Ino kembali menatap Sai. "Aa.. Anu.. Sai, tidak apa-apa." dan kembalilah Ino pada posisi semulanya. Awalnya Ino malu karena ketahuan sedang menatap Sai.

Teman masa kecil, bukankah terdengar menyenangkan karena merasa hubungan dengan seseorang terjalin sudah sangat lama? Tapi saat ini, dikala seseorang menyadari perasaannya, sepertinya hal menyenangkan itu tidak dapat dikatakan begitu.

"Ino, kau mau belajar dengan serius 'kan?"

Menatap sang teman masa kecil kembali, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino merasa bersalah karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaannya sendiri dan mengabaikan Sai yang sudah mau membantunya. Habis bagaimana lagi, sudah sebulan sejak Ino menyadari perasaannya pada Sai. Tentu saja waktu sesingkat itu masih membuat Ino belum terbiasa dengan perasaannya. Apalagi sekarang adalah waktu paling padat bersama dengan Sai.

Belajar bersama, kemudian juga.. Ino dititipkan di rumah Sai karena orangtua Ino sedang berlibur memperingati hari pernikahan mereka yang ke sekian. Oleh sebab itu, daripada Ino tinggal sendiri di rumah, Ino pun dititipkan selama beberapa hari di rumah Sai. Oleh sebab itu pula, sekarang Ino berada disini, belajar bersama dengan Sai.

Sempat terdiam beberapa saat membuat hati Ino sedikit lelah. "Hum.." Ino mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sai, kembudian Ino kembali menatap bukunya. Kembali terdiam sementara, akhirnya Ino pun meletakan pensilnya. "Hari ini sudah dulu ya." Ino pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sai. "Aku lelah, kita tidur saja ya." Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sai dan membuka pintunya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajarkanku." kemudian, diakhiri dengan penutupan pintu, Ino pergi meninggalkan Sai. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya, pikiran Ino selalu terfokus pada Sai. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Ini terlalu sulit jika baru menyadari perasaan ini sekarang, lebih tepatnya sebulan lalu.

"Padahal.. Aku tahu Sai sudah punya kekasih. Tapi.. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta padanya?" teman masa kecilnya kini sudah bukan menjadi miliknya lagi. Sai sudah sebulan lebih menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang. Karena melihat Sai yang selalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya dan waktu bersama dengan Ino berkurang, barulah Ino sadar akan perasaannya. Orang yang selama ini selalu disampingnya, satu-satunya yang harus melindungi Ino, kini sudah tidak bisa lagi seperti itu.

Membuka pintu kamarnya dan kemudian menutupnya, Ino bersandar pada pintu tersebut. "Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku memendam perasaanku seperti ini terus?" menatap pot bunga yang berdiam di sisi jendela kamar Ino, Ino mendekatinya.

"Akasia ya.." Ino tersenyum kecil pada bunga yang kini sudah mekar beberapa hari lalu. Dibawanya ke rumah Sai karena Ino ingin menyerahkannya pada Sai jika bunga itu sudah tumbuh. Tapi itu sulit bagi Ino.

"Jika aku tidak segera menyerahkannya, bisa-bisa bunganya layu bersamaan dengan perasaanku yang tak'kan pernah tersampaikan." Ino menatap bulan yang menyinari kamarnya. Mematikan lampu yang membuat kamarnya hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, Ino membaringkan dirinya.

"Cinta yang tersembunyi ini, kira-kira kapan akan terungkap ya?"

::

::

"Ino, bangun. Sudah siang, kamu mau telat sekolah?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, sedikit membuat Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Merenggangkan badannya yang masih bersandar pada kasur, Ino menyeka matanya. "Nanti ma, lima menit lagi." dilanjutkan dengan Ino yang kembali menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

"Ino.."

"Iya ma."

"Kau sedang di rumahku lho. Dan aku bukan mamamu."

Disaat mendengar hal itu, tentu saja kesadaran Ino langsung terkumpul sepenuhnya. Membuka matanya dengan cepat, Ino menatap orang disampingnya. Terdiam sementara, kemudian..

Blup~ blup~ Rasa malu terus memuncak. "SAI!" diakhiri dengan bantal yang sudah mendarat tepat di wajah Sai yang kemudian terjatuh dan berhasil di tangkap oleh Sai.

"Ke.. Kenapa kamu melemparku dengan bantal?" sedangkan orang yang diteriaki oleh Ino malah bingung. Apa salahnya? "Apa salahku?" ya begitulah, sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak peka ya.

"Kamu masuk ke kamar wanita yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jelas saja dia merasa malu."

"Eh..?"

"Kakak."

"Kak Shin! Sai masa masuk-masuk sih! 'Kan itu namanya tidak sopan!" Ino yang melihat kakak Sai di kamarnya langsung mendekati kakak Sai dan mengadu. Kakak Sai, Shin sekarang sudah bekerja, sedangkan Ino masih duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas.

Ino sudah menganggap Shin sebagai kakaknya sendiri karena sejak kecil selalu bersama dan juga dilindungi oleh Shin selain Sai tentunya. Tapi sayangnya, perasaan suka itu tidak berlabuh pada Shin melainkan pada Sai.

"Iya.. Kau bagaimana sih Sai. Masuk kamar perempuan sembarangan. Dasar tidak peka." sedangkan Shin, dia senang sekali kalau membuat Sai merasa kesal. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang merangkul Ino dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Ino dengan wajah jahilnya. Lalu bagian mana yang harusnya membuat Sai merasa kesal? Apa yang dilakukan Shin itu wajar 'kan?

"Kakak.." dengan nada yang tenang, Sai tersenyum sinis. "Kau kakakku 'kan?" senyuman palsu yang tentu dapat membekukan perasaan orang yang diberikan senyuman itu.

Karena melihat hal itu, Shin pun melepas rangkulannya dari Ino dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas layaknya menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi. "Oke-oke. Makanya kalau ada sesuatu langsung katakan dong, jangan disembunyikan." setelahnya, Ino pun menatap kepergian kakak Sai dari kamarnya dengan bingung. Barusan itu apa sih? Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh Ino.

"Ino.."

Ino yang awalnya masih menatap kepergian Shin, kini menatap Sai. "Jadi, kamu mau telat?" setelah mendengar hal itu, Ino langsung terkejut.

"Makanya Sai jangan disini!" dengan pelan Ino mendorong tubuh Sai keluar kamarnya.

"Tunggu." hal itu pun membuat Ino berhenti mendorong Sai dan menatap Sai bingung.

"Bunga itu.. Sudah tumbuh ya?"

Saat ditatap oleh Sai, Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." kata-kata ketus itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Kau menanam itu karena katanya ingin menyerahkannya pada laki-laki yang kau sukai jika sudah mekar 'kan?" ya memang sebelum menanam bunga itu, Ino menceritakannya pada Sai. Oleh sebab itu Sai bertanya pada Ino mengenai hal itu.

"Bunganya sudah mekar. Sangat indah, bentuknya seperti bunga lavender mengerucut ke atas." Sai tersenyum melihat bunga bewarna kuning itu. Indah, memang, artinya pun.. Mungkin saja dapat mengungkapkan perasaan Ino yang selalu tersembunyi.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan saat yang tepat Sai mengatakan hal itu. Karena jika begitu, bisa-bisa perasaan Ino tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Memantapkan hatinya, Ino tidak ingin menangis karena mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu yang menyedihkan.

"Siapa yang kau sukai? Aku akan membantumu." hal itu malah membuat perasaan Ino semakin sedih. Masih menundukkan kepalanya, Ino kembali mendorong tubuh Sai. Tapi, bukan dengan tenaga pelan, tapi dengan kekuatan yang cukup kuat.

Setelah Sai tiba di luar ruangan, Ino mengangkat kepalanya. "Itu.. Bukan urusanmu." dan dengan cepat Ino pun membanting pelan pintu kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sai, sebenarnya dia bingung. Ino.. Barusan.. "Kenapa dia menangis?"

::

::

"Kakak, apa aku berbuat salah pada Ino?" karena tidak tahu apa-apa, Sai pun menemui Shin untuk bertanya.

"Hah?" Sedangkan Shin yang sedang menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke kantor dibingungkan dengan pertanyaan barusan. "Maksudmu?" itulah yang dikatakan oleh Shin pertama kali.

"Tadi aku melihat Ino menangis." entah mengapa Sai merasa bersalah. Tapi Sai tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. "Padahal aku hanya mengungkit tentang bunga akasia yang ditanam olehnya sebulan lalu." Sai tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ino menangis? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?

"Kau bertanya seperti itu, kau ingin tahu letak kesalahanmu?" Sai mengangguk. Shin menghentikan aktivitas menyimpul dasinya dan menatap Sai dengan penuh serius.

"Jujur saja, kakah ingin berkata kau ini pengecut." dikatai begitu oleh kakaknya, tentu saja Sai terkejut. "Kesalahanmu itu banyak." Sai sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa kakaknya berkata hal seperti itu?

"A.. Apa maksud kakak?" Sai sungguh merasa tidak enak dengan suasana ini.

"Kau pacaran dengan gadis lain sedangkan kau tahu, kalau dirimu sedang menyukai teman masa kecilmu."

Sai tersentak mendengar hal itu. Itu, benar! Itu benar! Sai memang menyukai Ino! Lalu apa salahnya? Sai merasa Ino sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Makanya Sai melakukan hal itu.

"Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku sudah lelah kak!" suara ditinggikan, memang bukan seperti Sai. Tapi, hal seperti itu sudah pasti dapat dilakukan oleh Sai yang sudah merasa lelah 'kan?

"Lalu.. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Ino? Ino yang terbiasa bersamamu sejak kecil, tiba-tiba waktu denganmu terbuang karena kamu memiliki kekasih." kembali melonggarkan dasinya, Shin menatap Sai dengan tatapan sedikit tajam.

"Kau tahu arti bunga itu?" Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Shin menghela napasnya panjang. "Pantas saja." kemudian Shin duduk di ranjangnya. "Coba kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Ino disaat dia memulai keputusan untuk menanam bunga itu." Shin menyeka rambutnya dan menahannya di atas.

"Keluar dari sini."

"Ta.. Tapi." Sai sungguh tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba kakaknya mengusirnya seperti itu.

"Kakak bilang keluar dari sini. Ingatlah kejadian itu."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sai pun keluar dari kamar Shin. Shin menatap pintu yang sudah kosong dan menghela napas. "Setelah kau ingat, kakak yakin, kau dengan pacarmu yang sekarang pasti akan berpisah."

::

::

 _"Ingat kembali kejadian itu."_

 _ **[ FLASHBACK ]**_

 _"Ino, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" melihat Ino yang berada di toko bunga setelah pulang sekolah membuat Sai bingung._

 _"Ah.. Sai.." Ino mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah.. Ada kamu juga." Ino tersenyum kecil melihat Sai yang jalan bersama dengan kekasihnya._

 _Tumben-tumbennya Sai bertemu dengan Ino disaat seperti itu. "Aku sedang melihat bunga dan aku tertarik menanam bunga akasia. Makanya aku mau membeli bibitnya." Ino tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Sebenarnya bukan tertarik, tapi ada alasan tertentu._

 _"Menanam bunga? Kenapa? Padahal biasanya kamu tidak suka hal yang merepotkan 'kan? Aku tahu sih kalau kau suka bunga."_

 _Terdiam sementara, akhirnya Ino berbicara. "Sebenarnya bunga yang ingin kutatam ini akan kuberikan pada orang yang kusukai setelah mekar. Berharap dengan begitu, dia akan menyadari perasaanku padanya. Orang yang selalu bersama denganku sejak dulu, tapi tidak begitu lagi untuk sekarang."_

 _Setelah itu, mereka pun berpisah. "Ino itu manis ya." kekasih Sai tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-kata Ino. "Menyatakan perasan menggunakan bunga itu manis 'kan?" Sai menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti._

 _"Akasia itu artinya cinta yang tersembunyi 'kan? Lalu katanya, dia menyukai orang yang selalu bersamanya tapi sekarang tidak begitu 'kan? Memangnya selain kamu, ada teman masa kecil lainnya?"_

 _Saat ini, Sai belum ambil pusing dengan kata-katanya._

 _ **[ FLASHBACK END ]**_

"Saat itu." tapi saat ini, semuanya sudah berubah 'kan?

 _"Memangnya selain kamu, ada teman masa kecil lainnya?"_

"Orang itu aku... Tch. Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari dulu?" Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari menuju kamar Ino. Sai sungguh bodoh, kenapa hal itu baru disadari olehnya sekarang?

"Ino.. Kau dengar aku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu!" saat sampai, Sai mengetuk pintu kamar Ino, Sai ingin segera mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ino.

"Sai bodoh! Pergi kau dari kamarku!" sedangkan Ino, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan kata-kata Sai lagi.

"Ino.. Dengarkan aku. Kalau kamu tidak ingin mendengarkanku, aku harus bagaimana?" Sai menghentikan aktivitas mengetuk pintunya dan duduk terdiam di depan kamar Ino.

Sedangkan Ino, ia menggenggam bunga akasia itu di tangannya dan terduduk di pintu kamarnya. Tertunduk, masih dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, Ino tidak ingin membalas kata-kata Sai.

"Walaupun kamu tidak mendengarkan, aku yakin apa yang kukatakan akan tetap terdengar olehmu." Sai yakin, seharusnya Sai tidak salah kali ini. Apalagi disaat mendengar kata-kata kakaknya dan mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu.

"Kamu menyukaiku 'kan? Aku tahu itu, kamu tidak perlu menyembunyikannya." Ino tersentak mendengar hal itu. Kenapa Sai bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan santai?

"Aku baru sadar. Sebenarnya aku juga.. Disaat mengingat kamu berkata, orang yang kamu sukai sudah menjauh.." Sai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

Sedangkan Ino, ia semakin erat memeluk pot bunga tersebut. "Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Kau tahu?"

Omong kosong! Tidak mungkin Sai menyukai Ino. "Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kamu menjadi milik orang lain?" kembali terdiam, Sai bangkit dari duduknya setelah beberapa saat.

"Karena kutahu, mendapatkanmu itu sulit dikala kamu tidak memiliki rasa apapun padaku." Sai kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Ino. "Jadi.. Maukah kau membukakan pintu ini untukku?" mendengar hal itu, Ino kembali menangis. Dengan pelan Ino bangkit dan membukakan pintu untuk Sai.

"Jika memang benar begitu, peluk aku Sai." kembali air mata mengalir dengan deras di wajah Ino. Apa ini bukan mimpi? Ini kenyataan 'kan?

"Ino.." Sai memeluk Ino dengan lembut. Sai tidak tahu, pantaskah ia melakukan hal ini disaat memiliki kekasih? Tapi masa bodoh dengan semuanya, saat ini Sai hanya ingin memeluk Ino.

"Sai." disela pelukan Sai pada Ino, Sai memanggil Sai. "Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya akan hal ini. Tapi ada yang ingin kupastikan." Sai melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino. Ino pun menatap Sai.

"Kamu tau arti bunga akasia?" dengan malu Ino bertanya.

"Cinta yang tersembunyi 'kan?"

"Lalu.. Jika kuberikan ini padamu, kamu mengerti maksudku?" Ino menyerahkan bunga ditangannya pada Sai. "Apa kamu mau menerimanya?" tanya Ino kembali.

Melihat Ino yang malu-malu, Sai tersenyum. Dengan pelan, Sai mengambil bunga di tangan Ino. "Kuterima, perasaanmu dan juga bunga ini." kembali Ino memeluk Sai dengan erat. Sungguh Ino tidak percaya hal ini akan terjadi padanya secepat ini.

Kembali teringat, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Ino merasa sedikit tidak enak. Bukankah itu berarti Sai telah mempermainkan perempuan itu?

"Kurasa.. Aku akan mendapatkan pukulan darinya."

Tapi ya sudah. Bunga yang mengungkapkan sebuah perasaan. Tiga kalimat yang telah terucap, perubahan sudah jelas terjadi 'kan?

Jadi.. Cinta yang tersembunyi ini akhirnya telah terungkap bukan?

 **The End**

Yoha~ Ini adalah SaIno-ku yang kedua~ Setelah sekian lama terbengkalai, akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikannya juga~ Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membacanya~

Kurasa, mendapatkan berbagai imajinasi itu mudah. Hanya saja, menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan itu yang susah. Makanya untuk membuat satu fanfic ini saja kurasa aku sudah mengabaikan fic ini selama tiga minggu dan baru diselesaikan sekarang~

Kuucapkan maaf pada diriku yang malas ini~ kuucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membacanya dan mereviewnya~ sampai jumpa lagi di ceritaku berikutnya~ mohon maaf apabila kisah ini sedikit aneh dan beralur cepat~

::

::

 **Haruta Hajime**

 **Akasia, end**

 **Selasa, 13 Oktober 2015**


End file.
